La espera
by ciendol
Summary: One-shot. GreenxRed. Shonen-ai implícito. Red POV - Red no ha recibido visitas de Green desde hace bastante tiempo, y reflexiona al respecto.


Apoyándose en la fría pared que ya desde varios años es su hogar, Red se sienta en el suelo, acostumbrado desde hace mucho al frío contacto con la tierra.

Suspira.

Hace seis meses, catorce días, dos horas y quince minutos que no lo visita.

Ya casi no se da cuenta de que está contando días y horas que quizá ni siquiera son reales.

(Y, siendo sinceros, la verdad es que no quiere darse cuenta).

Acaricia distraídamente a Pikachu, que deja salir un tenue _pika_ como respuesta al sentir el contacto de su entrenador, y se acurruca más en el regazo de éste.

Cierra los ojos lentamente, y se le escapa otro suspiro.

Los sentimientos que abordaba Green hacia él ya no eran novedad.

(Quizá lo supo desde el principio).

Lo nota en la forma en que le habla, le observa y le sonríe. Siempre visitándolo para tratar de sacarlo de la montaña, que pareces ermitaño, que te vas a morir de hipotermia, de inanición, de no sé qué, un día volverás a la civilización y te vas a encontrar con que están todos muertos, ¿acaso quieres eso?, vamos, sal ahora, que tu madre y los de Pueblo Paleta te echan de menos.

Pero nunca le ha dicho que él, Green, lo echaba de menos.

Y quiere saber, quiere escucharlo.

No, ya tiene claro que es tan perseverante en visitarlo por lo que siente. Lo sabe desde hace mucho.

Lo que realmente quiere saber es por qué no se lo ha dicho aún.

Siente curiosidad, supone que es el orgullo del otro, duda de que sea miedo, a pesar de que él mismo tiene miedo en este momento.

_Green, se me está olvidando tu sonrisa._

Cada día le cuesta más recordar su tacto suave, el timbre de su voz, sus ojos verdes. A veces, lo ataca el impulso de salir a buscarlo, de ir a visitarlo él mismo esta vez, darle una sorpresa, y ver los efectos de esta última en los ojos esmeraldas del otro chico.

(Y de paso, darle un puñetazo en la cara al muy desgraciado, por no venir a verlo en tanto tiempo)

Pero sólo a veces.

Pikachu se queja, que se distrajo y dejó de hacerle cariño, lo mira con reproche y mueve las orejas para que se las rasque, y Red abre los ojos, volviendo a la realidad.

Desvía la mirada hacia la entrada de la caverna mientras sigue mimando a la rata eléctrica, hasta que esta se tranquiliza de nuevo y comienza a dormitar. La luz diurna se está extinguiendo lentamente y su entorno se tiñe de un tono anaranjado.

La gente que ha escuchado su nombre (no poca, sin afán de presumir) suele encontrar bastante extraño que viva en estas condiciones. Seguro muchos ya lo consideran muerto (eso explicaría la falta de visitas de entrenadores ansiosos en el último tiempo).

_Green, pensé que no le hacías caso a los rumores. Sabes que no me moriré todavía, no si tú aún no…_

Pero independientemente de todas las especulaciones y rumores que puedan surgir en torno a su persona y decisiones, le gusta su hogar. De alguna u otra manera refleja su forma de ser. El tiempo a solas lo ha hecho reflexionar, descubrir, madurar. No se arrepiente en lo más mínimo.

...Aunque quizá, sólo quizá, se arrepiente de una cosa.

Pero no es algo que vaya a admitir, jamás.

Y de nuevo le dan ganas de verlo, suspira por milésima vez, Pikachu ronca, quiere saber de su vida y escucharlo hablar horas horas y horas de los entrenadores que lo enfrentan, y los pokémon raros que los acompañan y las técnicas nuevas que se han descubierto. Quiere saber qué ha sido de su madre, si está bien, si lo ha echado de menos. En un rincón de su mente decide que quiere escribirle una carta. Primero tiene que conseguir papel, eso sí.

Otra cosa que las escasas visitas solían preguntarle era si acaso se aburría estando todo el día ahí. Su respuesta era usualmente un no. No se aburría.

...Está bien. La verdad es que ahora se estaba aburriendo como nunca.

(Y esto no era algo que vaya a confesarle a los curiosos, pero lo pasaba muchísimo mejor cuando Green estaba haciéndole compañía).

Observa sin esperanzas la salida de la cueva, y se fija en que ya está oscuro, y de que empiezan a aparecer los primeros vestigios del invierno. La última vez que se fijó era primavera, si le preguntan a él.

Pikachu se mueve, cambiando de posición, y sigue durmiendo. Tan tranquilo. Si no fuera por su ratón amarillo, lo más seguro es que hace tiempo que se habría vuelto loco...

Comienza a nevar lentamente, y afuera las cosas se esconden de a poquito, todo en silencio.

Sólo sus pensamientos y el suave respirar de Pikachu.

Ya no se acuerda cuando, pero tiempo atrás esa misma escena la vio junto a Green y su Eevee. Está casi seguro de que no fue otro de sus sueños. Casi. Sus sienes laten dolorosamente, así que decide dejar a su memoria tranquila un rato.

Y la nieve cae, cae. Y algo parecido a la nostalgia le oprime el pecho.

Seis meses, catorce días, dos horas y venticinco minutos.

(O eso se dice a sí mismo, porque aún no quiere admitir que hace mucho, mucho que perdió la cuenta de los días)

Quiere escucharlo hablar estupideces y cosas que no le interesan. Atisbar su sonrisa, sus leves sonrojos. Que lo abrace. Ver a Pikachu jugar con Eevee. Despertar y verlo ahí, muerto de frío, odiando a la montaña, que cómo vives en este lugar, te vas a agarrar una enfermedad fea en este lugar insalubre y helado, y yo no te voy a llevar a un hospital, y vas a pensar en mí, ¿oh, porqué no seguí los consejos de Green? Y tu Pikachu se quedará solo y llorará todas las noches muerto de hambre y frío, sin dueño. Y todo por tu culpa, ¿es eso lo que deseas, ah?

Quiere que le diga que regrese, que parece ermitaño, que se va a morir de cualquier estupidez, que lo extraña.

Y quiere responderle que lo extraña también.

_Pero Green, nunca me lo has dicho._

Y su imagen se va, se va. Y la nieve sigue cayendo. Pikachu deja salir un ronquido que le hace sonreír.

Cierra los ojos una vez más, trata de recordar su voz, su tacto, y no puede, no puede, y le duele aún más el pecho, se preocupa, no quiere salir a buscarlo, le da miedo, teme que todo sea distinto allá afuera. Teme descubrir que sí, esta vez tenía razón y a lo mejor todos afuera están muertos, y que de alguna forma el tiempo se detuvo sólo para él.

_Green, ¿dónde estás?_

Se está quedando dormido, hasta que siente que Pikachu despierta sobresaltado y levanta las orejas, atento a los ruidos del exterior. Red, cansado, abre los ojos un poco, y medio alerta, medio dormido, escucha pasos humanos y los sonidos característicos que hace un Eevee.

Cuando comprobó definitivamente que no era otro de sus sueños, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

* * *

**Notas:** Hace mucho, muuuuucho tiempo que no releía este fic (la verdad, porque me daba vergüenza jaja). De vez en cuando me llega un mail de diciéndome que alguien lo guardó en sus favoritos. Y me sigo sorprendiendo. Así que me tragué el orgullo y lo leí de nuevo, jajaja… Espero que si lo leyeron otra vez, hayan notado alguna mejora. Si no, no importa, me conformo muchísimo con saber que se entretuvieron un rato, jeje. Muchas, muchas gracias por leer, por los favoritos y los reviews de estos últimos dos años.

Sigue estando dedicado a mi amiga Kony.

De nuevo, gracias por leer.

Diciembre 2012


End file.
